


First, We Trust

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-11
Updated: 2008-02-11
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:31:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've reached a point where they want to go further... and Joey shows them the way</p>
            </blockquote>





	First, We Trust

They've cuddled. They've kissed. They've already slept in each other's arms and found it to be the most wonderful place to sleep. Now, they both want more...ache for more, to be closer, to let this muted passion finally open fully between them.

But Joe knows she's scared, knows his Raven still worries about the loss of control, if she goes all the way with him.

He thinks he has the solution.

[Trust me.]

"You know that I do, Joseph," she murmurs, meeting his eyes. 

[More.] His eyes are growing black. She knows what that means, and yet she does not look away. She trembles, yes, but accepts him into herself, saying his word for him.

"Contact."

The swell of love between them is unmistakable, as his soul rides within her body. She feels his impressions of her, sees herself as if through his eyes. He thinks she is the most beautiful, strongest woman of her generation. He would do anything for her, would make the choice that doomed him all over again, to save her. And now, he's controlling her body, not letting her fear hold them back.

Long graceful fingers explore pale skin with tender knowledge, and Raven can only gasp. She is there, could fight him, could say no...but she is wrapped inside his love, and lets him show her just what her body can feel. Joseph is an artist, a painter and musician both, who now uses Raven's own body as his medium.

The empath rides the currents of pleasure he stokes within her, leaning into that solid strength he brings to her when they share one body. She feels every nerve alight with the fire he incites, and there is no fear, only acceptance. When that fire explodes into white-hot release, she only barely realizes he's left her mind, that he is now there in the bed with her. 

She feels his hands now, following the same paths he guided hers over, caressing and rebuilding the fires. Her wordless cries stroke his ears, as he presses close, hand on her hip, under her shoulders, when he's sure she's ready.

Then they are one, in ways they had not been before, ways they will share for years to come.


End file.
